Many types of spinal irregularities can cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitation, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. Often, these irregularities are treated by immobilizing a portion of the spine. This treatment typically involves affixing a plurality of screws and/or hooks to one or more vertebrae and connecting the screws or hooks to an elongate rod that generally extends in the direction of the axis of the spine.
Treatment for these spinal irregularities often involves using a system of pedicle screws and rods to attain stability between spinal segments. Instability in the spine can create stress and strain on neurological elements, such as the spinal cord and nerve roots. In order to correct this, implants of certain stiffness can be implanted to restore the correct alignment and portion of the vertebral bodies. Surgeons utilize polyaxial bone screws throughout the spine for posterior fusion. The rigidity or stiffness of posterior fusion systems is commonly augmented by the use of trans-connectors or t-connectors. The screw trajectory and placement is often dictated by the natural anatomy and frequently results in situations where the polyaxial bone screws are very close or even touch the adjacent screws.
In the abovementioned situation, a standard t-connector or trans-connector that affixes directly onto the titanium alloy rods may not be suitable due to the proximity of the bone screws. There is a need for a transverse connector which would be ideally suited to provide rigidity to the construct by attaching to the heads or “tulips” of the opposing polyaxial bone screws.